This disclosure relates to a system for evaluating agricultural material, such as an imaging system for evaluating samples of agricultural material.
Certain prior art imaging systems use cameras that are connected to a bypass channel on a clean grain elevator of a combine. The bypass channel can become clogged with agricultural material with high moisture content, or foreign materials, such as weed, plastic, packaging, branches or brush that enter into the combine or harvesting machine. Further, the lens of the camera may become obscured or affected by debris, dirt, dust or other contaminants that impacts detrimentally the accuracy of the evaluation of images of the agricultural material. In some prior art imaging systems, an operator or technician can remove clogged agricultural material or foreign matter from the bypass channel or clean the lens of the camera only by time-consuming disassembly of the imaging system from the combine with tools, such as wrenches. Accordingly, there is need for a system for evaluating agricultural material that is well suited for rapid cleaning of the bypass channel and lens of the camera, such as in real-time in the field.